Runaway Run
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: 10 of 15. Knives is awake and he is angry about his knew humane thoughts concerning Millie's son. Blaming Vash, he attempts his to runaway.
1. Chapter 1

Part One (Knives POV)

I didn't take long for us to move from December to a small town called "Libra". It had a small population.

The move there was a simple one. The small woman didn't own much. They had chosen a medium sized house with three bedrooms. There was a room for myself, one for the other more cheerful woman and her little bastard of a son, and Vash shared the final room with the woman he would spoil our line with. There was a living room, two bathrooms, and a large kitchen. With Vash's appetite I was not surprised to discover his woman had picked a house where the largest room would be the place where we ate.

It wasn't long after the move and everyone settled that I, once again, regained my consciousness. I had fallen unconscious in my pod soon after Vash had abandoned me in the old SEEDs ship. It was my choice; I had to focus all of my energy on healing and not my hatred towards my brother or humanity.

My body still ached from such a long time of immobility. My wounds healed long ago. I was stiff and motionless for weeks, but slowly regained the use of my limbs. There was nothing I could do but wait and examine those around me.

Vash, my insufferable twin brother was happy to see that I had awoken and despite all the years I spent chasing him, torturing him emotionally, and destroying the humans he had grown to care for, he took good care of me. He bathed me, made sure I had plenty of food, made sure I wasn't cold at night, and made sure I had some entertainment, a book or a game of chess. I noticed that my brother's chess skills had improved over the years, but would never tell him so because that would lead to him acting like a fool.

He was a fool, taking care of me the way he does. He still has hope I could change. Become like him and appreciate humans. He does not see how they are the evils that would lead to destruction. He doesn't see that it is either them or use. He doesn't see that they could never accept use. They would experiment on us like they had done to our real mother. They would poke and prod at our bodies until there was nothing left, until we died.

I do not understand how my brother can be so blind to the ways of his beloved humans. How he could even love one of them?

The small woman, Meryl, the one my brother claimed that he loved was a short tempered wench. She did not show much patience to anyone. She was efficient in this way. Doing what needed to be done, not paying attention to any distractions. Not even Vash could break her from her task if she set her mind to it.

I had noticed that she was Vash's other responsibility. He did everything she asked him to. He did anything and everything to make her comfortable and to keep her happy. He was her damn pet dog, loyal and obedient.

Last there was the cheerful woman and her toddler. The woman was just as insufferable as my brother. She ate just as much as Vash, she hummed just as much as Vash, and she talked just as much as Vash. But as friendly as the tall female was, she kept her distance from me. When she passed by my room she never looked inside, she never said hello. By the tightening of her body I could tell she did not like me. I could tell that the woman was afraid of me.

Though she feared me, her little son did not. From Vash's ramblings every day, I learned that the boy had just begun to walk. He would often crawl to my opened door and holding to the frame, stand. He would toddle to my bed side and smile up at me. The child does not resemble his father as much as expect. Only his hair matched the man I had had killed. I know, Wolfwood was the child's father. Vash had told me once before he realized who he was talking to.

Anyway, the child had taken a liking to coming to my room and staring up at me. So, much so that, after much protest from his mother, they began to shut my door during the day and for some odd reason, I began to miss the child.

END OF PT. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

A few weeks passed since I realized I was growing attached to a little human. I had even come to learn his name to be Matt. A biblical name. I human child should not have been gifted with such a holy name.

The child often cries every time he comes close my room. His little hands banging against the wood of my door. His mother scolds him daily for disturbing me. But I know the real reason why she wants the boy away from me. She strongly believes I would cause harm to her child. She may be right. I have yet to decide whether the child should die now while he's young or when he's older. The difference is he hasn't done any evil that his species is capable of yet.

I find myself thinking of the boy's innocence. For a short moment in my life I used to be just as innocent. But it was stolen from me when I discovered humanity's evils.

I find myself wanting to protect the boy from his own species and the thought is unsettling. Vash has grown on me in the short time I have been with him and I cringe.

I need to get away. Being near my brother was a bad idea. Instead of convincing him to follow my ways, he's discretely been getting me to follow his. I can't allow him to win.

Humanity is evil. Humans have always been evil. They will destroy my kind and their selves in the process.

I have to leave this place, leave Vash and his influence. Leave that bastard child and his overprotective mother.

It was late. I can escape. I need to escape.

I leap out of my bed and didn't even bother to take anything with me. I quietly exit my room and then the house.

END OF PT. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

I make it to the edge of time and was about to cross the border when I feel my brother's presence in my mind. I stop in my tracks.

"_Vash, let me be,"_ I order without turning to through telepathy.

"_No way, Knives," _he returns in the same way. _"I can't let you leave. You're a danger to those around you."_

"_Then way should I not leave? I'll just kill your friends and then everyone else in this little town. Then I'll move on to another town and then another until I destroy the whole God forsaken human race,"_ I say with my back still facing my brother.

"_You don't have to do that, Knives. They're good people Knives. Most of them want to just live their lives in peace."_

"_They would kill to get what they want. They will kill every one that stands in their way. They will kill anyone who's different from them."_

Vash stared at me and his face suddenly lit up with understanding. For the first time in years, Vash looked at me like he was actually seeing me.

"You're afraid of them. You're afraid they will come after you, destroy you," he says verbally. "You're not doing this for our species; you're doing this because humans frighten you."

I turn to him angry and grab him by his shirt and grit my teeth at him. Our faces were almost touching.

"Take it back," I spit at my brother and he just stands there.

I punch him. Vash stumbles back but other than that, he faced me with an angry expression. His back was stiff and his fists were clenched at his sides.

"I said take it back," I repeat mirroring his stance.

"No, Knives, because it's true," He glares at me and I punch him again. This time he tumbles to the ground. "You hate them, because you're afraid of them. They won't destroy you. Many will accept you."

I growl and throw myself onto my brother; I began to punch his face repeatedly. He growls back and rolls me over, taking advantage of the situation, began to punch me. I tried to roll him back over, but he ceased my every attempt. It turns out that his life among the spiders had given him an upper hand when it came to fist to fist fighting. While I spent years perfecting my aim with a firearm, he spent his years perfecting every fighting skill he could. It wasn't long until I asked him to stop.

He rolled to the ground beside me. We were both out of breath from our rumble.

"Meryl's going to kill use when she sees us all dirty," Vash states between breaths.

"You're afraid of a little woman," I asked just as much out of breath.

I flinched. My face hurt from the bruises my twin had made.

"Hell yeah," he practically exclaims still out of breath from hitting me. "She's the one human you _should_ be afraid of."

We lie there a bit longer as we catch our breaths. Neither of us saying a word as we waited.

Vash is the first to rise. He dusts off his clothes the best he could and rubs his hands briskly through his hair.

"Well, we should head back," he says nonchalantly, like we never fought at all, like we just decided to lie here on the ground. "Meryl will worry."

I stare up at him like he was crazy before lifting myself from the ground. I too dust myself off, including my hair.

I watch Vash begin to walk home and I sadly follow him.

END OF RUNAWAY RUN.


End file.
